A Plea From Gambit
by Red Witch
Summary: Gambit doesn't like what's going on in the new cartoon version of the X-Men. And he's not the only one.


**Some metal floated around and whacked the heck out of the disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men characters. Gee I wonder who did that? This is in response to the Wolverine and the X-Men cartoon. Some of our Evo characters are not that happy about it. **

**A Plea From Gambit**

"Okay…Okay…" Remy panted as he stood in front of the audience. "Gambit needs to make a statement here! He needs to set the record straight!"

"HE'S GOING TO NEED A DOCTOR AFTER I GET THROUGH WITH HIM!" Rogue could be heard screaming.

"Gambit is really hating this cartoon," Remy groaned. "Listen in this upcoming episode of Wolverine and the X-Men apparently Gambit is hired by Senator Kelly to blow up Genosha or something and ends up romancing Magneto's teenage daughter…Polaris."

"WHAT?" Pietro screamed offstage. "I HAVE ANOTHER CRAZY SISTER?"

"HEY!" Wanda shouted.

"WELL SHE HAS TO BE CRAZY TO FIND GAMBIT ATTRACTIVE!" Pietro yelled.

"Do we beat him up **now**, or do we wait until later?" Rogue asked.

"Let's just say we should save our energy for Gambit first and then go after my brother as dessert," Wanda said.

"Look Gambit doesn't know where they got this crazy idea of him hitting on Magneto's underage daughter," Remy said. "And quite frankly Gambit is a bit miffed about this!"

"GAMBIT YOU ARE DEAD SWAMP RAT!" Rogue's voice was heard.

"And apparently he is not the only one," Remy groaned.

"We have moved beyond **miffed** mister!" Rogue stormed out with Wanda and Pietro.

"Yeah we've gone on to Ticked Off Lane at the corner of Sudden Death Street!" Pietro agreed. "Nobody hits on my sister, fictional or not!"

"Pietro, neither of us even knew we **had **another sister before now," Wanda said. "In uh, regular continuity Evoverse that is. Cough. Cough."

"It doesn't matter! It's the principle of the thing!" Pietro snapped.

"You're right," Wanda nodded. "Let's get him."

"I get the first shot!" Rogue snapped.

"That goes without saying," Pietro shrugged.

Suddenly several metal object started to careen towards Remy. "AAAH!" Remy barely dodged out of the way.

"GAMBIT!" Magneto was heard yelling. "YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

"Okay so **he** gets the first shot," Pietro quipped.

"Gambit you are in so much trouble…" Magneto floated into the room. Several metal objects, including painful looking maces and swords were floating behind him.

"Magneto, this is not what you think!" Remy began to feel very nervous. "This Cajun was framed! Framed I tell you!"

"Framed. Not a bad idea," Magneto thought. Somewhere a large metal frame out of a picture was yanked and joined the collection.

"Gambit had nothing to do with this crazy idea of seducing Polaris!" Gambit said. "Which your own children knew nothing about!"

"Yeah what is with that anyway?" Wanda asked her father.

"What? We're not **good enough** to meet our baby sister?" Pietro pouted.

"It's not like that!" Magneto snapped.

"So it was a one night stand or something?" Remy asked.

"WHAT?" Magneto roared.

"Gee, I wonder how **you **came to **that** conclusion?" Rogue shouted.

"Okay wrong thing to say," Remy winced.

"You **bet **it's the wrong thing to say!" Wanda shouted as she powered up her hex bolt.

"Wait, it wasn't anything like that was it?" Pietro looked at Magneto.

"NO!" Magneto denied.

"So you do hate us!" Pietro wailed. "We're not good enough for you!"

"I never said that!" Magneto shouted.

"You didn't have to! You been showing it all our lives!" Pietro shouted.

"Oh for crying out loud," Magneto groaned. "This is not about those stupid high school basketball games of yours I missed is it?"

"Will you knock it off and focus on **Gambit?**" Wanda snapped. "And Father when this is over maybe you should get some therapy for Pietro?"

"Yeah, **he's** the crazy one," Remy rolled his eyes.

"JUST WHAT IS THAT CRACK SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Wanda screamed.

"YES, GAMBIT! WHAT?" Both Pietro and Magneto shouted.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Let's just get him and sort it out in the psychiatric office later, okay?"

"Can't we talk about this?" Remy backed off. He barely dodged a sharp knife. "Okay…Gambit in a real fix here. Gotta calm this situation down before it gets **worse!"**

"GUMBO!" Logan was heard yelling. "WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU TWO TIMING ROGUE?"

"It just got worse," Remy moaned.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE CAJUN!" Logan ran out with his claws out.

"YES HE IS!" Magneto shouted.

"AAAAAHHH!" Remy screamed as he ran away.

"QUICKSILVER! DON'T OUTRUN HIM YET!" Rogue shouted. "IT WILL TORTURE HIM EVEN MORE!"

"GOOD IDEA! THEN IT WILL BE MORE FUN FOR US TO DO **THIS **TO HIM!" Wanda hexed the air. Remy barely dodged a large anvil that fell from the sky.

"Who uses anvils? Really?" Remy shouted.

SLICE!

"AAAAHHH!" Remy was stabbed in the behind by several tiny pins. "AAAAAHH!"

"GOOD ONE MAGNETO!" Logan roared.

"Boy there's a sentence you never thought you would hear," Pietro remarked.

"WHO TOLD ALL YOU PEOPLE ABOUT THIS SHOW ANYWAY?" Remy yelled as he ran for his life from the angry mob.

"**THAT **IS NOT IMPORTANT!" Magneto snarled.

"What **is **important is kicking your hide from here to Alaska and back again!" Rogue shouted as they chased him.

"That and explaining to us why we had a sister all this time and no one told us about it!" Pietro shouted.

"Quicksilver can't you just drop it for now and focus on killing Gambit like a normal person?" Wanda yelled.

"And you'd know all about **normal** wouldn't you Wanda?" Remy challenged. "Being locked…"

CLANG! SLICE!

"Never mind," Remy barley dodged a heavy mace and a very sharp sword. "Shutting up now!"

"Wolverine! Fastball special!" Magneto shouted. He used his powers to send Logan straight at Remy.

"AAAAHHHH!" Remy ran for his life. "HOW DID YOU PEOPLE FIND OUT ABOUT THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

Kurt teleported in with Todd. Both of them were laughing their heads off. "Have I told you people how much I **love **this new cartoon?" Kurt snickered.

"Yeah! Talk about getting your dollar's worth of entertainment!" Todd howled as the two mutants high fived each other. "Next week folks we'll talk about how dorky Wolverine looks in that new Super Hero Squad Buddies cartoon!"

"Ya! He looks like a little cute five year old!" Kurt snickered.

"Yeah a little bitty guy in a cute yellow costume!" Todd indicated the height using his fingers.

"Hello! I am a little bitty Baby Wolverine!" Kurt giggled.

"More like a little dorky Wolverine," Todd snickered. "Like he's in preschool!"

"Wolverine in preschool! That is so funny!" Kurt laughed.

"AFTER I'M DONE WITH GAMBIT YOU TWO ARE NEXT!" Logan was heard shouting.

"YEOW!" Remy screamed. "STOP THE PAIN! STOP THE PAIN!"

"I think it's time to go now," Kurt gulped.

"Yeah to somewhere **safe,**" Todd agreed. "Like downtown LA!"


End file.
